Three Funerals and a Wedding
by Alwayssg1
Summary: This is the evolution of Steve and Natasha's relationship over the course of three funerals and a wedding. Cannon compliant until Endgame proves otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

**This is definitely a short one, folks, but an idea hit me and I just couldn't resist. Here is the evolution of Steve and Natasha's relationship through the years in snippets. I definitely don't own the Avengers.**

 **Fury's Funeral**

Natasha swung by Sam's to pick up the still-recovering Steve Roger's. Today was going to be a long one. All of the Avengers and what was left of Shield's finest were expected to attend Fury's funeral. Only a few of them actually knew the real Nick Fury was not in the casket. Natasha was grateful to be on the list. She was a world-class spy. Faking grief was easy, and, truthfully, she actually was grieving. Losing Shield and dumping all her dirty secrets on the internet had been anything but easy. She could pull from her current emotional state in order to play the part of a grief-stricken woman who had just lost her mentor.

Steve, on the other hand, was always honest. She'd need to keep a tight leash on the super soldier today. She knew he wouldn't betray Fury's trust, but she didn't want him to have to compromise his principles any more than necessary. He was the very definition of a good man, and it made Natasha oddly protective of him. He was her friend, and the list of people she truly classified as friends was extremely short. Of course, if he weren't such a picture of wholesomeness, she might like to redefine their friendship into something a lot more fun, but that wasn't going to happen. Even after their few kisses on the run, Natasha knew the boundaries between them needed to stay firmly in place. Today, she would keep him close enough so all necessary lies would be her own. Tomorrow, she would deal with the congressional hearings then she needed to get away from D.C. and Steve Rogers for awhile and clear her head.

Sam answered the door when Natasha arrived. Natasha gave him a quick nod as he helped Steve into her car. A lesser man would be dead, but Steve would be fully recovered in a few weeks. Natasha was grateful Sam volunteered to look after Steve during his recovery. She really didn't trust herself to help the super soldier into the shower. He was an incredible specimen of a man. If Sam hadn't had breakfast ready, Natasha would have just given into her lust then and there. But, it would have been a mistake. Steve needed friends even more than she did, and she was determined to be a good one.

"Buckle up, soldier. I'm not going to be responsible for Captain America making a return trip to the hospital." She paused and gave Sam a smile. "I'll have him back before dawn."

Sam chuckled and headed back towards his front door. Steve smiled a sad smile. "Thanks for the ride. I'm pretty sure I'm not up to riding my motorcycle just yet."

"Try it and you'll taste my widow's bite. The doctor said two weeks, Rogers. Sam and I can get you where you need to go. You up for this?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Always."

"It's only right we show up for the funeral. Besides, it'll be good to see everyone. I'm fine."

"Good, because Tony suggested we get a bite to eat after the funeral. The others know, so you won't have to deal with putting on a show for long," Natasha assured him.

The funeral was a media circus, and Natasha could only imagine what Fury thought about it. She had no doubt he was watching from one of his many off-the-books safe houses. Sticking close to Steve proved very easy. He stayed glued to her side until they were safely in the restaurant Tony had rented out for the evening. Natasha finally got to relax, and sat between Maria and Bruce while Tony chatted with Steve about hiss ideas for converting floors of his tower into apartments for the Avengers.

Natasha was watching the duo from a distance when Maria called her out. "How long has this been going on?" she asked.

"What? Rogers and Stark bantering? Since the moment they met," Natasha replied coolly.

"Not what I meant and you know it," Maria replied.

"There's nothing going on between me and Captain America. We're friends. This has just been difficult. The Winter Soldier was his friend, and he did almost die a few days ago. Friends watch out for each other."

"Sure," Maria replied, "but you sure aren't looking at him the way you look at Barton or the way you looked at Coulson."

"Just because we're only friends doesn't mean I can't appreciate the view," Natasha said, slowly raising her glass and giving Steve another once over to enunciate her point.

After Maria moved on, Bruce slid in closer to Natasha. "You did a really brave thing putting Shield's secrets out there for the world to see. Thanks for editing my name out of the file on the other guy."

"It was the least I could do. You weren't here to give consent. I know how much you value your privacy," Natasha smiled.

"What about your privacy? What are you going to do next? You taking Tony up on the apartment in New York?" Bruce asked gently.

"Not right away," Natasha replied, firmly making the decision as she spoke the words, "but, if the world ever needs the Avengers again, I'll be here. You can count on it."

"You think Steve will stick around?"

"Not likely. He has his own unfinished business. You and Tony will just have to hold down the fort for us."

"With Thor away, Clint in the wind, and you and Steve gone, there really isn't much to do at the moment. You sure I can't talk you into staying?" Bruce asked.

Natasha shook her head. "You'll be fine. I think it's time to figure out who I am. I need to go so I can come back with my head in the game. I know you understand that."

"I do," Bruce replied, raising his glass. "Here's hoping you find what you're looking for before the world needs saving again."

Natasha smiled and raised her own glass then looked at Steve. He looked tired. She decided he had had enough excitement for one day. "Excuse me, Bruce. I need to rescue the captain from Stark. Fossils need their rest, especially when they are recovering."

Natasha drove Steve home then went back to her almost empty apartment. Maria wasn't wrong. She definitely looked at Steve differently. Why did she have to kiss him on that stupid escalator? She was just grateful she was such a good liar. She definitely convinced him his kissing skills were rusty, but rusty wasn't even a little bit accurate. His kiss was terrifying. The one they'd shared at Sam's was probably the best kiss she had ever received in her life, but Steve could never know it. And, she couldn't risk moving into the tower until that kiss was a very distant memory. He only wanted to be her friend, and that is exactly what she planned to be-his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peggy Carter's Funeral**

"Sorry, Nat I can't do it," Steve said, a sober expression on his face.

"I know," Natasha replied softly.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I didn't want you to be alone," she replied, pulling him into a hug that meant nothing and everything. "It's going to be okay."

Steve held her tightly for a moment, fighting the urge to beg her to just run away with him. He needed Natasha in ways he had never needed Peggy. Peggy was the promise of a future for a guy from Brooklyn who never thought he'd have one, but Natasha was his partner, his friend, the woman he couldn't stand to be away from for long at a time.

As he held her in his embrace, he couldn't help but think about what the Accords were going to cost him. It wasn't like he and Natasha had a romantic relationship. They were friends, but if she hadn't fallen for Banner while he and Sam were off looking for Bucky then who knows what might have happened. Steve still blamed himself for not staking his claim before he left D.C., but, at the time, he really believed what she needed most was a friend. After Banner took off, he and Natasha grew closer but it just wasn't the same between them. Surely, not living together and training the team was only going to make them drift further apart.

Natasha pulled out of the hug, and Steve realized he had probably been holding on way too long. "Goodbye Steve," Natasha whispered, gently caressing his cheek.

"When do you leave?" Steve asked, a sudden need to keep her close as long as possible consuming him.

"Tomorrow morning," Natasha replied. "I wasn't sure what you'd need after today. I wanted to be here if you need to talk, but you have Sam and you should really talk to Sharon. I'll talk to you soon."

"Stay," Steve said, more firmly than he had intended, "stay until tomorrow. I should probably make an appearance at the wake but come with me then we can talk afterward."

"You're sure?" she asked.

"Positive. Let's go." Steve took Natasha's hand and led her to the car where Sam was waiting. He let her slide into the seat beside Sam then climbed in next to her. Sam gave directions to the driver before starting a conversation with Natasha, and Steve stared out the window. He wasn't sure what was left to talk about but he was anxious to get through the next few hours and have Natasha to himself.

The wake wasn't as bad as the funeral. Sam and Natasha had pushed him into having a drink with Sharon, and it hadn't been a bad idea. As he talked to her, he really could see how much she favored Peggy, and Steve was grateful the world would still have a little bit of Peggy in it.

Steve and Sam had booked rooms at the hotel where the wake was to take place, so Sam eventually excused himself to his room and Steve asked Natasha if she wanted to take a walk. They ended up at a little pub in Trafalgar square.

Steve sighed as he took a drink of his rum and coke. "What I wouldn't give for some Asgardian mead?"

Natasha laughed. "Tell you what, Steve, I'll drink enough for both of us," she teased. "It's been a hell of a week."

"I definitely didn't see this coming," Steve replied mournfully.

"I'm guessing we aren't talking about Peggy anymore."

"It's my fault, you know. You had reservations about talking Wanda on the mission. I should have listened. She needed more time, but with Bucky off the grid, I thought we needed her."

"We did need her," Natasha replied. "We probably wouldn't have you if she hadn't been there. This could have been your funeral."

"That would have been better," he paused. "Tony's going to think he's in charge of the Avengers, but he's not the one they need. It has to be you, Nat. You're the only one who'll be able to keep things on track. I won't ask you not to sign. I can't do it, but you should. They need you."

"We need you. I'm no leader, Steve. The UN will put Tony in charge. I'm just staying to keep a hand on the wheel," Natasha replied softly. "If I thought there was a better way, I'd take it."

"I know." Steve took her hand. "Do you have a room?"

Natasha shook her head. "I figured I'd sleep on the quinjet."

"Stay with me tonight, or if it makes you uncomfortable, stay in my room. I'll bunk with Sam."

"I'll stay with you," Natasha replied quickly. "Who knows when I'll get to hear you snore again?"

"I don't snore," Steve replied, in mock indignation. "It had just been a really long day and the movie was terrible."

"Weekend at Bernie's is a cult classic," Natasha laughed. "I need to get my stuff off the jet then we should get you to bed old man."

"Normally, I would argue with you, but I'm feeling pretty old at the moment. Let's go," Steve replied.

Natasha's presence was comforting in ways Steve couldn't even find words to describe. When she took his key from his pocket to open the door to his suite because he had insisted on carrying her luggage, Steve finally lost control. He dropped her luggage by the door and pulled her into a deep kiss. He felt her respond almost immediately. Kissing her hadn't been his intention when he had asked her to stay, but suddenly he needed to kiss her more than he needed oxygen.

When they finally broke for a breath, Steve scooped her into his arms and deposited her on the bed. Natasha gasped as she hit the mattress making Steve want to kiss her again. They were still kissing when his phone rang.

"You should answer," Natasha groaned. "It might be important."

Steve nodded as he grabbed his phone. "Rogers."

"Steve," Sharon's voice replied, "is this a bad time?"

"Um, I am in the middle of something right now," Steve replied, earning him a raised eyebrow from Natasha.

"No problem. I just wanted to tell you that I gave Aunt Peg's attorney your number. He'll be in touch. She left you something."

"Thanks, Sharon. I'll be sure and watch for his call. Goodnight." Steve hung up the phone to find Natasha straightening her dress.

"This wasn't a good idea. It's not you. It's not even me. We just, we can't," Natasha said softly.

"I shouldn't have-"

"We shouldn't have started this. I was a very willing participant, but this isn't how I want to say goodbye to you. You're too important to me to just have everything end this way."

"It felt more like a beginning than an ending a few minutes ago," Steve whispered.

"Tomorrow, I leave for Vienna and you aren't coming with me. I don't want you second guessing my motives here. If we started something, you'd always wonder whether or not I seduced you in a crazy last attempt to get you to sign."

"I thought I was the one doing the seducing," Steve replied sadly.

"You were definitely the one doing the seducing," Natasha replied, kissing his cheek softly, "but that's not the way you would remember it."

"I know what I was doing and who I was doing it with, but if I misread-"

"You didn't misread anything. But, we still can't. If things were different-" she stopped. "Steve, I am trying to be the friend you need right now. Let me be that."

Steve sighed, "Friend, got it. I may have forgotten what was important for a minute. I'm sorry, Nat."

"Me too, Steve. I shouldn't have let things get this far. You know, since you aren't signing the accords, you're going to have more time on your hands. Maybe it's time for you to get out there. Peggy would want you to have someone. I want you to have someone. Think about it." Natasha kissed his check one last time before picking up her bags.

"You're leaving?" Steve asked.

"I think it's best. I don't think the hotel is booked solid. I'll talk to you soon, soldier. Take care of yourself."

"Pretty sure, I should be saying that to you."

Natasha smirked. "I always take care of myself."


	3. Chapter 3

**Fifty Percent of the Population**

Natasha knocked on the bathroom door. "Steve? You've been in there a long time. Open the door." She heard no verbal response but the door edged open just enough for her to pull it the rest of the way and walk inside. Steve was sitting on the side of the tub staring at his rarely used razor. "Thinking about shaving?"

"Seems like the respectful thing to do," he replied. "But, once the beard is gone, there won't be anything left of the last two years. Who'd have thought I'd prefer being a fugitive to a soldier?"

"You did pull of the renegade on the run look pretty well for an old man," she paused and put her hand out. "May I?" Steve handed her the razor and Natasha went to work. "We just have to get through today then we can figure out our next step."

"I know. The world needs to see us looking confident. I'll do my part," Steve sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Not even a little bit," Natasha replied. "Still no news from Clint or Fury so I guess you're all the family I have left, soldier."

"If I'd lost you-" Steve began.

"Me too."

They reverted back to silence as Natasha finished shaving Steve, and Natasha's mind drifted back to two years prior when things had last seemed so bleak.

 **Two Years Prior**

 _Tony informed her that Ross would be coming for her, so Natasha slipped into her rarely used office and hacked into the D.O.D. database. As soon as she had the information she needed, she slipped out of the building and called the one person she figured would be able to reach Steve._

" _Agent Carter, this is Natasha Ro-"_

" _I know who you are," Sharon replied. "For both are sakes, don't say it out loud. They're watching me."_

" _I'm sorry," Natasha replied, and she genuinely was sorry. She had convinced Sharon to get Steve and Sam their gear. Sharon's problems were her fault._

" _I don't regret it," Sharon replied, "what do you need?"_

" _I'm going to assume you know where Steve is, but don't confirm it. You'll be receiving an encrypted file in approximately 7 minutes. Get it to Steve. It's about the others."_

" _Got it. If they find out you sent it-"_

" _I'm already gone. Ross is coming for me. Tell Steve I'll be in touch. Tell him I'm looking after the barnyard. He'll understand."_

 _After Natasha made it out of the city, she quickly made contact with Laura and the two women put their well-thought-out emergency plan into place. Once she had the Barton family secure, she put up a cryptic message in a chat room and waited for Steve to rescue Clint so he could find her message._

 _Natasha fully expected Clint to come to the safe house alone, so she was slightly unnerved when she found herself once again face to face with Steve Rogers._

" _Where are the others?" she asked once they were alone. She tried hard to keep her tone as businesslike as possible._

" _Safe. Wanda is a mess. Sam's trying to help her deal. Scott is with him, but he's trying to find a way back to his daughter. Bucky decided to go back to sleep. I just needed to make sure Clint got to his family," Steve paused, "and, I needed to see if you were really okay."_

" _I'm okay."_

" _Thank you for what you did back there," Steve replied. "I know what it cost you."_

" _It was the only way. Things were getting out of control. I had to do something."_

" _I'm sorry for putting you in this position. What are you going to do next?" Steve asked._

" _I'll need to keep moving. If Clint can cut his deal, I'll have to put some distance between myself and the family, but I know how to lay low. I'll be fine." She paused. "What about you?"_

" _I guess I'll be doing the same thing. Maybe we should keep moving together?" Steve asked._

" _I don't know, Steve. I'm good at laying low. You stand out like a sore thumb," Natasha teased as Steve moved in closer._

" _A sore thumb?"_

" _Hard to hide a those muscles and the most recognizable face on the planet," she nodded._

" _I could grow a beard."_

" _It's a start."_

 _They were so close Natasha could feel the heat radiating off Steve's body. "Full disclosure, I kissed Sharon."_

 _Natasha took a step backward. That was a little unexpected, but she quickly regained her equilibrium. "Way to get back in the game, Rogers."_

" _It meant nothing. It was a mistake."_

" _Seriously, it's none of my business," she replied a little more defensively than she intended._

" _It's always been your business," Steve replied, taking a step forward so they were almost touching. "I'm going to kiss you now. In the morning, you're going to think I seduced you just so you'd run away with me. And," he paused, "to be clear, you'll be exactly right. I don't want you out of my sight, Romanoff. And, I don't want to be just your friend."_

 _Natasha didn't give Steve time to kiss her. Instead, she leapt into his arms and kissed him first. "I don't want to be your friend either, Steve."_

 **Present Day**

As soon as Natasha finished Steve's face, she forced herself to focus on the present. "Fugitive or hero, you clean up really good, soldier. Let's get through today then we'll figure out something. If we can't save the world-"

"We can avenge it," Steve finished.

They finally left their quarters and joined Rhodey, Bruce, Thor, and Pepper in the common room. Rocket was noticeably absent, but Thor quickly explained that the raccoon felt his presence at the service would be an unnecessary distraction.

Pepper handed Steve and Natasha copies of their presidential pardons, and went over the details of the service. Rhodey stayed close to Pepper as she talked, and Natasha found herself aching to see Tony Stark standing there instead. They'd lost so many. Bruce and Thor looked like lost little boys in search of their mothers, but Steve looked a little less lost now that it was no longer just the two of them. She was grateful he at least let down his guard in front of her. Her own mask was wearing pretty thin at the moment, but she didn't even care. Half of the population was gone. She could afford to grieve a little.

Once they were finished talking, Bruce walked up and handed her a drink. "I figured you could use this. I think I mixed it the way you like it."

"Thanks, Bruce," she replied with a halfhearted smile.

"So, you and Steve? How long?"

"Awhile," Natasha replied, "I didn't move on right away. We searched for you."

"I get it. I'm disappointed, but I'm not mad. Even if I were, the other guy and I aren't on the best terms right now. For what it's worth, I didn't mean to leave you."

"I know. It wouldn't have worked, Bruce."

"I get that now, too. It's always been him, hasn't it?"

Natasha didn't answer immediately. She just looked across the room at Steve for a moment. He was comforting Thor. "I think so. I did feel something for you. I wasn't pretending, but I can't deny that I felt something for Steve, too. It just took us awhile to figure out what to do about it. He's a good man, Bruce."

"I agree, and he has a good woman. Take care of each other. If you ever need a friend who might or might not turn green, I'll always be around. I don't have any interest in running away again."

Natasha smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

The service was long and excruciating, and Natasha was extremely grateful to be back in their quarters when it was over. Her freshly shaven super soldier was sitting beside her on their bed. "I saw you talking to Bruce."

"We cleared the air," she replied.

"Are we still good?"

"You aren't getting rid of me that easy, soldier. I'm glad Bruce is alive, and I'm even glad he didn't leave me on purpose but you are the one I want," she paused briefly. "I love you."

"I love you, too. All I could think about when people started disappearing was you."

"I know. Me too. We're okay. We will get through this together."

Steve planted a kiss on her forehead. "Just like we always do," he agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wedding of the Century**

Steve felt Natasha's cold feet brush up against his legs as she climbed into bed. "You're slipping. I heard you coming," he whispered groggily into her ear.

"Only because I wanted you to know I was here," she purred.

"I thoughts you girls were planning to make a night out of it. Pepper said something about a no contact order until we get to the church," Steve said as he pulled her back flush to his chest.

"I'm pretty sure that order only applied to Tony. Besides, I stayed until everyone was asleep. Wanda gave it her best shot, but she couldn't out drink me. She's out like a light, just like the rest of them."

Steve smiled at the way Natasha spoke of Wanda. The admiration she felt for the young woman was evident in her voice. He was extremely grateful their have-baked plan had brought back Wanda and the others. "Yeah, well, not many people can drink you under the table," he said, placing a kiss to her temple. "You planning on sneaking back in before they wake up in the morning?"

"Am I becoming predictable, Rogers?"

"You? Never. I just figured Pepper would expect her maid of honor to be reporting for duty the minute she opens her eyes."

Natasha laughed. "It is going to be a busy day. They deserve this, you know. Tony can be difficult at times, but his heart is in the right place."

"He has a lot more of his dad in him than he realized. Howard may have been a womanizer, but he was one of the best men I ever knew."

"You miss him," Natasha acknowledged.

"I do. I just can't help but wonder what it would have been like if Bucky hadn't been sent on that mission. We could have avoided so much pain for Tony, and, honestly for all of us, if Howard and Maria Stark had gotten to live a long, healthy life," Steve sighed. "A lot of things could have been avoided."

"True enough, but a few of those things rank pretty high in my book. Barnes has been completely deprogramed. That's a good thing." Steve nodded, so Natasha continued. "You and I finally got on the same page."

"Don't you think that would have happened anyway?" Steve asked.

"Who knows? But, I'm glad we don't have to find out. What matters is the here and now. Howard may not be here to see his son get married, but you're here. You and Tony have way more than a tentative truce. We beat Thanos at his own game together. And, I'm in bed with the man I love. It doesn't get much better than this."

"And, we have the wedding of the century in just under eleven hours," Steve groaned. "You know it's going to be a mad house."

"Awe, Steve, everybody loves a wedding," Natasha teased.

"Even you?"

Natasha turned to face him in mock indignation. "Even me? Of course, I do. You clean up good, soldier, and my dress is stunning. There'll be an open bar and almost everyone we care about will be in one place. That doesn't usually happen unless somebody dies or the world is in danger."

Steve laughed. "Last time, it was the whole universe."

"See? All the more reason to enjoy every minute."

"Yet, you're here with me instead of with the bridal party," Steve observed.

Natasha cuddled into his embrace. "I always want to be with you."

"Think we should plan one of these for ourselves?" Steve asked tentatively.

"What? A wedding?"

"Yeah. Do you want one of these?"

"Do I want to obsess over the perfect dress, track down venues, arrange seating charts, book bands, and make our friends crazy for months? No, thank you," Natasha replied.

"Oh," Steve said softly.

"Now, if the question were phrased a little differently, like 'do you want to marry me?' well, I could definitely get on board," Natasha countered.

"Wait, what? So, you are okay with marrying me? A minute ago-"

"You asked if I wanted a wedding. I don't want a big wedding, Steve. You, me, and our friends at Clint's house exchanging our vows and starting our life together is all I need."

Steve smiled and kissed Natasha. "I think that could be arranged. Actually, it sounds perfect. We're going to do this, right? We're getting married."

"Yes, but it's our little secret until after Pepper and Tony's big day. We're not stealing their thunder."

"Yes, ma'am. I just have one question."

"And that is?"

"Can I practice kissing my bride for awhile before she has to sneak back into her sleepover?"

Natasha laughed. "Well, everyone needs practice."

When Steve woke up the next morning, Natasha had already slipped away but there was a note on her pillow. It read 'Keep our secret, Rogers', and it had a lipstick kiss in place of Natasha's signature. Steve grinned. He hadn't dreamed it. He was going to marry Natasha. He made a mental note to get Natasha to commit to a date as soon as possible then jumped into the shower to get ready for the wedding.

The ceremony was really special even though half of New York seemed to be in attendance. Steve sat beside Sam and watched as Natasha came down the aisle. She was breathtaking. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Pepper and the others looked great, too, but he only had eyes for Natasha. He still couldn't believe she wanted to marry him. He'd only been feeling her out on the subject the night before but it was something he'd wanted for awhile. He couldn't help but grin at the realization that she'd given it enough thought to have a simple wedding planned out in her mind.

Once they had finally arrived at the reception, Steve had Natasha to himself more or less. "Want to take a walk onto the terrace, Nat?" he asked, trying to conceal the dopey grin on his face.

"Lead the way, soldier," Natasha replied as she accepted his outstretched hand.

Steve guided her out onto the secluded terrace and pulled a ring out of his pocket. "I picked this up when we were talking out the cell in Moscow a little over a year ago. It only seemed right to get your ring in Russia. I've wanted to give it to you so many times but it never seemed like the right time. Being on the run then fighting Thanos, well, we haven't exactly caught a lot of breaks."

"It's beautiful, Steve. It's absolutely perfect," Natasha said as he slipped it on her finger.

"I know we agreed not to announce it today, so if you need to take it off-"

"Not a chance. We won't announce it tonight, but this ring isn't leaving my finger, and you're not getting out of my sight." Natasha pulled his head down to her level and kissed him. "You are my happily ever after."

Steve smiled. "Let's go back inside. I want to dance with my fiance before anything goes wrong."

"Don't worry, Rogers. Nothing is going to make you miss this dance. You're mine."

 **And, that's the end, folks, except for One small detail. And, they lived happily ever after.**

* * *

 **I have already started another Romangers fic. It is called Moral Culpability, and it focuses on a Natasha born in the late 1930's. Spolier alert: She is mad at Steve for something that happened during World War 2, and her age defying serum means she's around to seek justice in 2011.**


End file.
